


beg

by placid



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dominant!Yennefer, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placid/pseuds/placid
Summary: Она поставила этих двоих на колени. И сковала магией запястья за спиной.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 9





	beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415631) by [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/pseuds/thisgirlsays22). 



> также можно оценить на ficbook.net [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9225440).

Она поставила этих двоих на колени. Сковала магией запястья за спиной, а невидимые кольца сдерживали их эрекции.

Лютик усердно нарушал правила, то и дело бросая голодные взгляды на стояк Геральта, прекрасно зная, что велено было не сводить глаз с Йеннифэр. А жаль, ведь она хотела наградить его дырку как раз тем самым членом, если бы парень не игнорировал её.

Геральт же был несгибаем и пристально смотрел на Йеннифэр, ожидая следующего приказа.

— Лютик, ты уже не в состоянии следовать простым указаниям? — прямо спросила Йеннифэр.

Лютик шумно сглотнул:

— О чём ты?

Ах, вот оно что! Он так и напрашивался на наказание сегодня. Ей стоило это предвидеть.

— Ради вас обоих я надела изысканные кружева, но ты глаз оторвать не можешь от Геральта.

— Прости мой грех, Йеннифэр, — одумался Лютик. — Такого больше не повторится. Ты выглядишь поистине изумительно.

— Слишком поздно оправдываться. Я уж было собиралась разрешить тебе повеселиться с Геральтом, но кажется, ты ещё не заслужил награды, — она чуть крепче сжала кольцо вокруг его мошонки.

Лютик издал сдавленный стон и вмиг выпалил:

— Что мне сделать для тебя? Как показать, что я искренне прошу прощения за несоблюдение приказа?

— Если хочешь кончить, стоит лучше стараться. Касается обоих.

Геральт заговорил первый несколько надрывным голосом:

— Молю, Йеннифэр. Разреши мне взять Лютика.

Лютик, не теряя времени, последовал его примеру:

— Пожалуйста, Йеннифэр, ради всего святого, пусть он уже трахнет меня.

— Сперва нужно тебя наказать, Лютик, — изящным взмахом руки она освободила запястья Геральта. — Разложи его на коленях. Десять шлепков.

Геральт уселся на краю кровати и хищно наблюдал, как Лютик ступал к нему. Связанные руки, как и прежде, бард держал за спиной, на головке его налитого члена выступили жемчужные капельки предэякулята.

— Ты хорошо себя вёл, Геральт, — похвалила Йеннифэр, притянув Геральта за подбородок одним пальцем. — Можешь попробовать, если хочешь.

Она никогда раньше не встречала большего любителя доставлять удовольствие языком, чем Геральт. Ведьмак слегка наклонился вперёд и прильнул к Лютику, будто утоляя нестерпимую жажду.

— Благослови тебя, Йеннифэр, — прохрипел Лютик. — Самую щедрую и великодушную госпожу.

Она проигнорировала его речь.

— Геральт, достаточно. Я сказала только попробовать. Займись-ка делом!

Сию секунду Геральт остановился. Он перекинул Лютика через колени и, прежде чем начать, нежно погладил ладонью соблазнительные половинки.

Йеннифэр довольно предусмотрительно звукоизолировала их комнату в таверне. Лютик охал и тёрся о колени Геральта, как уж извиваясь от каждого шлепка, постанывая не то от боли, не то от удовольствия. Геральт со знанием дела вкладывался в удары, чтобы не причинить настоящего вреда Лютику.

Геральт хорошенечко разогрел Лютика, нежные ягодицы пылали от следов ладони. Закончив, ведьмак стал упрашивать:

— Пожалуйста, Йен. Я так хочу его трахнуть. На всё готов.

— И я, — Лютик всхлипнул и поднял голову, исступлённо глядя на неё. — Господи, прошу!

Она избавила запястья Лютика от оков, чтобы он смог подняться.

— Иди ко мне, — обратилась она к Геральту и растянулась на простынях. Он расположился между её ног, сдёрнув чёрное кружево, и принялся за работу.

Лютик принялся вновь добиваться расположения чародейки, обнажив её груди, дразня и покусывая соски. Она сильнее потянула Геральта на себя и прогнулась в спине. Йеннифэр наслаждалась оргазмом, когда Лютик зашептал ей на ухо:

— _Умоляю_ , позволь Геральту засадить мне. По-моему, я долго точно не продержусь. Прошу, дай нам тоже кончить.

Но Лютика было чересчур весело мучить.

Перевернув барда на спину, Йен тёрлась клитором о его ствол, пока он не начал умолять уже трахнуть _её саму_.

— _Йенна_ , — позвал Геральт. Его глаза потемнели от неутолённого желания. Она вздохнула и ответила: « _Ладно_ », и перекатилась на спину, чтобы Лютик вошёл в неё, а Геральт — в него.

Она пока не сняла кольца с них, до конца так и не наигравшись. Лютик робко воззрился на неё, заканючив:

— Пожалуйста, можно я кончу внутрь? — убеждая её, что усвоил урок.

— Геральт, — спросила она, пытаясь сохранить голос невозмутимым, хотя была близка к очередной разрядке и сжимала член Лютика внутри. — Подозреваю, ты тоже готов?

Он многозначительно хмыкнул, не замедляя темпа, и продолжил вколачиваться в Лютика.

Она сняла запрет, разрешив кончить им одновременно, Лютик первым излился в глубины Йен. Геральт же выскользнул наружу и щедро выплеснул своё семя на спину Лютика.

— Тебе правда стоит надевать кружева почаще, — признал изрядно потрёпанный Лютик, падая на кровать. — Смело заявляю, что нам понравилось.

Йеннифэр только закатила глаза на тихий смешок Геральта.

Лютик как раз заснул, когда Геральт произнёс:

— Я же говорил, он тебе понравится.

— Ох, да пошёл ты!


End file.
